Project Arcverse
by SkyKicker10101
Summary: First Lieutenant and Blue Leader Jaune Arc was a member of an experimental division meant to further and strengthen humanity during the human/covenant war until the man learned what the leader of the division was doing to the original, Jaune left the division and settled with a job in a box canyon leading what's the start of the blue squad(Jaune x Fem Caboose)
1. Prologue: Blood Gulch

Prologue: Blood Gulch

—

Notes: alright guys here's another story I've thought to make as a sort of a side project and what else could inspire me to write which would be a mixture of red vs blue and a Rwby mix so here's the basic of what I'm planning, Jaune Arc mysteriously appeared on a UNSC controlled planet and enlisted to assist them which prompted 25 Years of Loyal Service before he was assigned in blood gulch to assist the blues with a close friend Butch Flowers before said flowers got a heart attack then assuming command that Jaune Arc already had just let flowers play Leader giving the blonde soldier time for himself.

Now do remember your allowed suggestions of any kind as long as they are reasonable.

—

Within Blood Gulch Outpost Alpha which is the one of two bases in a boxed canyon with nothing to do then to make modifications to ones personal weapon or go harass the opposite team that takes resident in the base across the canyon though the leader of blue team makes sure that they don't do that because it's a waste of ammo and time which could do for the base.

Inside the base in a grey metallic room where a man heavily bugged with a multitude of scars littered his body laid on top of a surprisingly comfy bed since the leader of blue team believes a well rested body could do wonders for everyone.

The Man slowly gets up to his side rubbing a hand to his nude form as well as glazing over the multitude of bullet hole and slash scars before going and and grazing through his unkept but short blonde hair then down to his trimmed face while hair grew on his chin, Groaning came from the blonde soldier until a yellow flash occurred next to the man on his right shoulder "goooooood morning!" The yellow hologram looked like any normal spartan soldier but it was the size of a metaphorical angel on ones shoulder though It spoke in a high pitched voice showing that the hologram is woman based.

"...Morning Helen" Came a deep voice from the blonde haired soldier slowly getting up groaning a bit more stretching out more kinks from his restful sleep "whats on today's agenda?" The man asked prompting the yellow figure to remain silent for a bit before responding "oh! You have a supply drop today! 2 Crates of Water and MREs, Ammunition as well as some parts for your Prototype Shield and a Tank" Helen exclaimed each part of Shipping invoice growing more excited by each item until the yellow hologram looks over seeing the soldier walk over towards the table where what looks like a exo forearm laid with parts littered the table and a toolbox that's to the right.

"Jaune? Are you ok?" Helen asked Jaune as he looked like hell but the man just shook his head smiling a bit "just remembering a bit but it doesn't matter Helen but what matters is that we make the most of our situation..." Jaune exclaimed smiling abit more before he turned to face the scattered pieces of his armor.

The Armor was specialized and wasn't the standard issue blue armor they gave to the blue team but the armor color was purple as it matched the cool colors that the blue team is stationed on, the helmet laid on top of the table next to the work bench which was the standard look of a helmet but purple instead of blue and a yellow stripe on the top of it so going towards it then Jaune picked up the helmet looking at his reflection through the orange visor.

"Jaune..." Helen exclaimed her holders name as he was no doubt reminiscing about the past "Sir, you have a new recruit coming in today as well along with the supply drop. Should we warn Sargent Church and Corporal Tucker about her?" Jaune soon puts on the helmet as well as he starts putting on the rest of the armor one bit at a time so when he got his armored pants on getting up to look down he stopped entirely before questioning Helen "Her?" "Yes sir, Maria J. Caboose is our teams newest recruit so I would threaten tucker about any Sexual Harassment Conduct" Helen exclaimed as the soldier placed on the rest of his armor showing a fully professional purple colored soldier with yellow knee and elbow guards to compliment the yellow stripe on the helmet.

Jaune groans at this rubbing a hand over the orange visor of his helmet looking around for his weapon "knowing tucker...yeah I should probably do so before that man gets trialed as a rapist...unless the girl is actually down enough to want it and I mean...blood gulch is for those who don't rank high on the written scores plus everyone here isn't that bright" Jaune exclaimed looking around before picking a sword that's laying next to the door frame then placed it onto his back with the handle picking over the right shoulder.

"True true but who knows, maybe someone I know may actually get laid or even a girlfriend" Helen exclaimed with a stifling giggle prompting the purple colored soldier to look at Helen with an obvious glare "Not. Funny. I'm perfectly fine being a level 30 wizard virgin" "Jaune, this isn't Dungeons and Dragons...you SERIOUSLY need some pussy" Helen retorted prompting the purple soldier to growl leaving his room.

Prompting to leave blue base brought Jaune into the blazing heat that made Helen lower down the suits internal temp for Jaune "thanks" Jaune exclaimed prompting the soldier to silently thank Helen for her no doubt for her swift adaptation to the environment "no problem sir...oh! Church and Tucker are by the tank and it seems that Recruit Caboose is with them" Jaune groans knowing he will probably have to shoot tucker to make sure he keeps away from doing anything stupid with the lady soldier.

Walking over to them he overheard the Teal Colored Soldier who has his helmet off showing him to have spiky short blue hair and a hardened face with stubble on his jawline and chin "did you call my girlfriend a cow?" He said glaring at the soldier in standard regulation blue but wore her helmet.

She held up her hands defensively as she stepped back when the teal colored soldier stepped up to her "no way man, I think he called her a slut" said the man in the aqua colored armor who also was glaring at the basic blue.

The aqua soldier was a dark skinned man with smooth bleached hair that's also short that it could fit into the helmet "alright rookie, who are you and why did you call church's girlfriend a slut" he exclaimed crossing his arms glaring his calm white eyes at the reg blue soldier "b-but..my dad told me why settle down? When you can dip your hand into the chicken basket" "now your calling my girlfriend a CHICKEN!?" Church as the teal one was named yelled at the rookie who cowered a bit at the loud noise.

"Enough!" Came a loud booming voice prompting the turn of two unhelmeted heads and one helmeted one towards the brisk walk of a purple colored soldier with a large katana on his back "Sargent Church, Corporal Tucker. Enough. Stop harassing the rookie and that means YOU tucker" Jaune exclaimed then pointed at tucker when he spoke of him "woah hey! Why you pointing at me for?! I didn't do shit to the rookie" Tucker as he was named for the Aqua bunkered down and questioned his commanding officer about that statement.

"I still remember the time when Church first got here and you made him do all of your basic duties because you said it was a required assessment of there but after I set him straight of his ACTUAL duties as a soldier of Blood Gulch Outpost Alpha...do you remember what happened after that?" Jaune exclaimed fully of what happened after church first got here.

Tucker grits his teeth looking away with fear clearly filling his eyes as he doesn't want to remember the shit he had gone through after tricking church into doing his share of the work "...church...threw me into the Teleportor and told me he's going to kick my ass on the other side...which he did..." Tucker said honestly looking down shuddering from that exact day making Jaune nod at his words "yeah, now leave the rookie alone." Jaune said looking at the soldier in regulation blue but she just stared at Jaune unsure of why though the commander just looked at the tank that everyone was standing by in blue team.

"Sweet! Our tank is here." Jaune said as he walked over and rubbed a hand on the freshly painted black plating of the tank "oh yeah sir! We can definitely pick up some chicks in this thing!" Jaune sighed to himself looking over at the dark skinned soldier who was grinning at his own perverted fantasies "1: this tank is for military business only TUCKER, no recreational at all or you get thrown into the Teleportor by ME" Jaune staqrted the lecture prompting the aqua colored soldier to slump at his words while church smirked and chuckled at this.

"and 2: if I somehow did allow you to 'pick up chicks' then what 'chicks' would we pick up? There's only guys on blue team and I'm sure as Hell that the reds aren't willing to sleep around with you" Jaune had finished his lecture that made tucker groan and drop to his ass while church kept chuckling at the sight.

"Geez Tucker, got your ass verbally handed to you by the lieutenant" Church exclaimed laughing before he swallowed a gasp of air when Jaune exclaimed as the purple tinted soldier turned around showing his katana carrying back to the three blue soldiers "that also means you two Church, don't mess with the recruits assignments as he's adjusting to his place in Blood Gulch" Church slumped down wanting to get back at the girls comment about his girlfriend "yes sir..."

Jaune smirked under his helmet turning to face the reg blue woman in a male preset armor staring at the purple soldier for an unknown reason "Private Caboose, come with me." The Blue soldier nodded at him "Yes sir" following her commanding officer returning inside the blue base leaving the other two blue soldiers to themselves that they heard "so Church, wanna take this thing out for a spin?" "Sure, can you drive it?" "No? Can't you?" "No!...oh my God! Who is running this army?! Why send a tank that no one can drive!?" Jaune just chuckled to himself often enjoying the back and forth banter between church and tucker.

When they are inside of a neat office that Jaune uses to do paperwork or what's little of and to integrate new recruits into the blue army, The purple soldier grabs a clipboard that's on a wooden desk then turned to face the blue woman "alright, -" Jaune started to ask his questions when Caboose interrupted him "I'm not married" Jaune looked up curiously "oh...well , What's your name, age and birthday. Sorry if this seems tedious but it's required questioning for rookies and it's in my contract"

Caboose nodded smiling behind her helmet knowing that they are needed "well my name is Maria J. Caboose, I'm 22 Years old and my Birthday is July 7, 2165" She exclaimed honestly which made Jaune to look up a second time after putting down her information into a file "22?...huh, pretty young to join the army. Most men who aren't conscripted tends to join when they are 30 because of how many there." Caboose giggled slightly at the comment "yeah, a lot of guys say that...how old are you" She asked before gasping at him "are you...LIKE me?" She asked wanting to know if he's as old as her basically in her early twenties.

Jaune sighed putting down the clipboard onto the desk then used his right hand to singlehandedly take off his purple and yellow trimmed helmet giving the blue woman a view of his older face which held his hairy chin, sunken eyes and old people wrinkles but he held the face and air of a authoritative soldier with YEARS of experience "wooooow!...your handsome! Super handsome!" Jaune blinked his eyes several times at the sudden compliment then chuckled at her "thanks Caboose-" "how old are you? You look OOOOOLD, like super duper old! Your old enough to be my dad!" She started to say getting into his age before slinking backwards hands in a defensive position pressed together obviously showing she was fearful "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to call you old" she said pleading that he'd forgive her.

Jaune blinked more at her thinking of something as her randomness and pretty much her whole scatterbrain personality pretty much got Jaune to think about someone, perhaps the 1 of 3 people who stood beside him ever since...'That Day' back 25 Years ago prompting Jaune to grit his teeth at the memory then turned to face her smiling as a mental image of a peppy over energetic ginger woman stood beside the blue soldier no doubt both smile the same exact way "it's fine Nora..." Caboose clocked her head at him unsure of why he called her 'Nora' "Nora? I'm not Nora, I'm Caboose" She claims pointing at herself with her right hand.

Jaune just chuckled at her finding more similarities between her and his former ginger haired teammate "alright , as per required by Blue Command I need to perform a medical exam" "an exam!? But I didn't study! What if I fail!?" Caboose exclaimed wildly as she started to pace around hyperventilating about leaving blood gulch so soon but Jaune shook his head then placed his left hand on her shoulder allowing the reg woman to stop and let's go of her helmet of both hands "it's not an exam, it's medical!" "Oh...do I need to get out of my armor?" She asked him as caboose clocked her head.

This prompting the blue leader to groan at this because also like Nora asked very unnecessary questions "not THAT type of exam Private Caboose, just some medical related questions. Some you can skip if you prefer but it's recommended that you answer honestly ok?" Jaune explained slightly then asked caboose if she was following his words though she nodded meaning she followed "though taking off the helmet would be encouraged because I get to see the face of my subordinate" Caboose nodded once more using both hands she reached for her helmet grasping it then taking it off.

With a fall of long light blonde hair dropped to her shoulders Maria J. Caboose is unmarked showing her very soft and pale features with a soft smile, her silver colored eyes shows innocence and kindness along with a sort of sight only a scatterbrained person would have.

Jaune looked at her widened eyes seeing a very beautiful woman along with a slack jaw, a yellow hologram figure materialized on Jaunes right shoulder also looked flabbergasted at the sight of Maria "oh wow!...is my internal temperature rising or am I being affected by sheer beauty?...is it both? Because I'm feeling attracted!" Helen said trying to fan herself as a more of a exaggerated gesture, Jaune growled at her "Shut. It. Helen" the AI just giggled turning her metaphysical head over to her holder "ohhhh is someone got the love fever? Is that why?" She teased Jaune more considering it was fun to mess.

Jaune flicked the yellow hologram but when it was hit she squealed as she was hit away "what is that?" Caboose asked clocking her head to her left making herself look cuter which made the blonde soldier blush slightly before turning away "that's Helen, my personal Digital Assistant. She makes sure my armor, guns and equipment are running at peak efficiency" Jaune grunted at bit before raising his clipboard of information "Alright I've only got three questions and answer to the best of your ability...Question 1: have you ever been exposed or been near Gamma or Plasma Radiation" Jaune asked looking up with pure professionalism in his eye that made Maria gulp at the sight.

"No! Not that I can remember!" She answered while nodding making her flowy long hair bounce slightly "calm down, there aren't any wrong answers" Jaune said calming down the blue woman who's shoulders relaxed with her eyes going soft, Jaune smiled at the very sight then looked down towards the clipboard for the second question "Question 2: Have you ever had any sexual relations of any kind...why am I asking that?" Jaune repeated the question from the board before commenting the last part in a mutter wondering why Blue Command is making him ask that for recruits.

Maria scratches the back of her head obviously thinking about this but shook her head at him "um no, I've never had sex. I'm still a virgin" Jaune snapped his neck upwards towards Caboose with the look of shock "really? With that face I would've expected weekend booty calls" Jaune claimed but this got Maria to do a soft glare at her commanding officer "I may not be smart or good with most things but I am NOT a slut." Jaune raised his hands, clipboard still in hand, in his defense nodding nervously "of course! I wasn't insinuating anything! It's just...your quite beautiful" Jaune said thoughtlessly before taking his left hand off the board gripping his own mouth hard and widened eyes that he blurted out his own thoughts but Maria was blushing deeply with a shocked look of her own before looking down towards the left smiling much softly and twirled her hair with her right "Th-Thank You..." Caboose said shyly that tripled her already cute meter.

Helen rematerialized next to her holder seeing caboose and Jaune at this state "ohhhhh! I'm sensing love in the air!" Helen exclaimed gripping her hands together honestly happy of what's going on "Enough Helen" Jaune ordered grunting slightly then returned his gaze back to the board speaking the next question on it "Last Question: Do you have any problems shooting your weapon towards the enemies of the Blue Squad?" Speaking the Question Jaune turned his hardened gaze at Maria who stood at attention when she saw the eyes then nodded at him "If I must! Then I will!" Maria responded with full earnest looking serious as well.

"Good, you and church will get along somewhat but do keep your eyes and wits about you when your around tucker." Jaune warned which made Maria nod again "alright now, as it's customary for rookies Private Caboose" The Blonde Leader started to speak picking up the basic blue helmet on his desk tossing it towards caboose who caught it with ease putting it on as well as stuffing her hair into the helmet "your first shift will be guarding our most treasured inventory" Finished with his explanation then he grabbed and puts on his purple and yellow trimmed helmet, motioning for caboose to follow causing both soldiers to leave the room to explore the halls leading towards the center of the base which consisted of a large flag flapping proudly.

"This here Private Caboose is the Grand Blue Flag" Jaune said then saluted the flag "our most prized possession!" Caboose giggled at the COs weirdness but asked in curiosity "but what makes this flag so special" "well you see Private, your job is to stand at attention next to this flag for your first shift. If you can stand here for 5 Hours then your prepared to be integrated into blue team but do remember to stand at attention because I've heard the Blue General is coming by today, maybe now or maybe just at the end of your shift who knows. It's a surprise visit" Jaune said allowing Maria to walk over and stand next to the flag "you sure I just have to stand here?" Jaune nodded crossing his arms "yeah, and I'll be walking around for a while so I'll see if your standing at attention" Jaune finished before looking up towards the open part of the roof that exposed the sky.

Crouching down then jumping allowed Jaune to fly through the sky then landed on the room "Regulating Internal Temp from 108 Degree to a cool 69 Degree" Helen spoke within the helmets speakers allowing Jaune to sigh in relaxation as the heat from blood gulch pounded on his armor "thanks Helen" "anytime Jaune" Helen accepted the thanks from inside the helmet. Walking towards the edge of the roof showing the barren landscape of dirt and rock within Blood Gulch.

Taking out his Advanced Military Binoculars that's attached to his back side of his armored belt looking through it giving himself a clearer enhanced view of the landscape and clearly the sight of red base where two figures, one maroon and one orange standing close to each other with the bobs of there heads dipping every so often "guessing they are talking to each other" Jaune spoke to basically himself until Helen answered him from inside the armor "seems like it, but guessing that's all they do when they are standing at attention with each other" "yeeeep-" Jaune responded back until a chipper slightly muffled/deepened voice spoke from inside the base "SIR! THE GENERAL CAME BY AND TOOK THE FLAG!" Caboose reported in.

Jaune chuckled to himself actually worried that the rookie believed in that "it's also tradition to mess with the rookie on there first day-...What did she say?" Jaune spoke until stopping to fully process what Caboose had said "but?...we don't HAVE a General..." "...son of a bitch" Jaune cussed out gritting his teeth looking downwards seeing a man in Red Armor Running towards the cliffs with the obvious blue flag in his hand "that sneaky cock biting fuck tard" Jaune cussed out even more glaring through his helmet "CHURCH! TUCKER! CABOOSE! ON THE ROOF NOW!" Jaune yelled right into his mic within the helmet that all suits are equipped with.

After 3 Minutes which was rushed because of how angry there Leader all attention, with helmets on and hands behind there backs but they are sweating nervously as the man of there nervousness was pacing in front of them obviously angry "so, let's get this straight. a RED Soldier just waltzed right into our base through the back from Cabooses Statement, grabbed our flag while exclaiming he's the General On which I was fucking with caboose over then left without so much as a single spent ammunition casing..." Jaune stopped in the middle of them, turning to face them "I can't fault caboose because I was fucking with he-...him" Jaune quickly corrected himself because as far as he knows neither church or tucker knows Maria's actual gender.

Caboose relaxed even though annoyed she was being messed with but she looked over seeing her senior soldiers still heavily tensed which they started shaking when Jaune spoke more "HOWEVER!" The purple soldier starts pacing once more in front of the three blue soldiers "I was told that this red soldier came through the back where both of you were stationed making goggly eyes with the tank and not only go past you once but twice...I'm severely pissed off and disappointed in the both of you so I'm ordering the both of you to get our flag" Jaune ordered stopping in front of them both.

"But sir!-" church tried to complain but flinched feeling the literal rage coming from his commanding officers glare "NO BUTS CHURCH, GET THE FLAG BACK OR ILL THROW YOU INTO RED TERRITORY!" Church nodded fast and saluted from the anger then pulled out the sniper that was magnetically attached to the back of his armor walking over to the edge then looking through the scope searching for his target.

Tucker walks over crossing his armor before complaining about the sniper "why don't I ever get the fucking sniper rifle?" Jaune groans again going towards his place next to vchurch on his left opposite of tucker who was on churches right "Tucker, I would be punishing both you and church but if you just shut the fuck up about the fucking sniper rifle then I'll requisition Blue Command to send in a sniper rifle in the next supply drop" Tucker was about to answer that statement until church spoke up when he was loading his sniper "ok I see the red guy...ahhh shit, Lieutenant look it's there Sargent" Church motioned which Jaune took out his binoculars from his back armored belt looking through it again seeing the same basic red armor the leader of red team wore "...shit..shoot him" Jaune ordered which church did shooting his rifle which made a huge ass noise.

however the four bullets that were fired strayed mildly to the red soldiers right "SON OF A BITCH!" They heard the red soldier yell after rolling to the right getting out of sight when he rolled behind a big boulder "FUCKEN SHIT!" Church yelled just as tucker commented "woooooow! You suck" 'and this is the team I lead...' Jaune exclaimed to himself in his head wondering if it's to late to kill his squad


	2. Chapter 1: Explosions and Team Killing

Chapter 1: Explosions and Team Killing

—

Church growled as he tapped the scope of his sniper hard trying to see if that could fix it since several months ago he became the worst sniper shot in the entirety of blood gulch "I swear tucker, I think you fucked up the sights on this thing" The teal colored soldier exclaimed hitting the scope even more just when tucker responded to that "oh fuck you! I'm not the worst shot in the army!" The retort had caused both soldiers to yell at each other about who's a worst shot and who fucked up who's sniper.

Jaune while he was looking through his binoculars right at the rock that Sarge had rolled to stay out of sight hoping he wouldn't get shot at again but Helen materialized On Jaunes left shoulder speaking to him "that scream of curse...that wasn't sarges usual husked southern tone" Jaune nodded at this pulling back slightly from his advanced magnifying glass so he looks at his left seeing Caboose standing next to him with a sniper in hand using the scope to look at the same rock as Jaune.

"Enough you two! If you can't hit Sarge from this range then your going to have to get the flag on foot" Jaune ordered putting down his binoculars back onto his back belt so he turns to face the other two soldiers of the blue team, Church and Tucker turned there heads to face there Leader "but how are we gonna do that?" Church asked as he was curious on what there Leader had planned "One of you use the Teleportor to get ahead because looking out at the field I've seen Sarge just before the Teleportor return pad then the other guy runs towards Sarge in a foolproof pincer maneuver" Jaune explained the full orders which made both teal and aqua look at each other then back at there Leader.

"Not it!" Church called out first then looked at tucker.

"Not i- FUCK!" Tucker called out before cussing out loudly for being just a few seconds behind church, the aqua soldier looked at Jaune who was staring at them not saying anything just looking at them while facing towards the red soldier "alright sir, I'm on it" Tucker said walking over to the Teleportor which exuded a swirling green glow that was an ominous feeling "uhhhh maybe church should go into the teleport and I'll do the thin-" Tucker started to coward.

Until Jaune spoke up turning his gaze back into his binoculars that the purple soldier pulled out again "Blue Team Hand Book, Chapter: Rules, Paragraph 22, Sentence 4, the 'Not It' rule specifies that saying not it a particular assignment when directed to a core group allows one to NOT participate, Church called 'Not It' and therefore is immune to the Backsies Rule On Paragraph 24" Jaune looked over towards the right slightly to have a greater view of the field "so get in the Teleportor or I'll have church shoot you" the Purple Colored Leader threatened while the Teal Armored Man just smirked underneath his helmet taking out the MD6 pistol that's strapped to his right leg and pointed it at Tucker "and I'll do it too with an Honest to God Smile on my Face" Church complied with the supposed threat.

Tucker sighed while shaking his head knowing church would go through with the blue leaders threat, turning to face the Teleportor then sucking in a breath of air "1! 2!" Tucker counts down running into the Teleportor sending him through an unknown location.

The three blue soldiers looked towards the Teleportor Return Pad where the red soldier was hiding behind a boulder that was in front of it "...he didn't go through" Caboose stated the obvious looking at the pad through the scope of her rifle "the Teleportor has a time delay when transporting something from our side to the return pad...Church, your up" Jaune explained the more precise information about the Teleportor before turning to face turn on his right to see the teal colored soldier jump off the room, landing on his feet then starts running towards the rock after pulling and cocking his MD6 Pistol from his leg holster.

The Purple Colored Leader pulls out his binoculars once more looking through it seeing church run up towards the red soldier who got up from the rock then used to point at church yelling at him until Tucker appeared at the return pad prompting the red guy to shout in a non southern tone "HOLY SHIT" and Church to shout as well "SON OF A BITCH!"

Jaune didn't comprehend the last part of the yelling as he was talking to Helen while Caboose didn't seem to mind more on the fact that she was staring at the base across the valley "yeah...that's not sarge...I should've remembered that I saw Sarge leave yesterday most likely to Red Command for more Orders" "oh a bird! I like birds...but why are they circling in the sky?" Caboose exclaimed looking up as she had gotten bored looking at Red Base.

Jaune looked at her with a deadpanned look until returning his eyes back on the target just when a loud music is heard throughout the valley "what is that music?" Came a yellow materialization from Helen coming to her place on Jaunes left shoulder though Jaune answered the question "that sounds like...Tejano Music" "what's that?" Helen asked looking around in the valley trying to locate the source of the Spanish music "think of it as Mexican Dubstep" Helen blinked her eyes under her helmet heavily and understatemently confused.

Jaune puts away his binoculars once again looking at caboose who stared back no doubt with her beautiful innocent and probably stupefied eyes "following so far Caboose?" "What's Tejano Music?" She asked as she's still hearing this mysterious and catchy beat "not Te-JA-no Music, it's pronounced Te-HA-no music and it's a sort of Mexican dubstep" "Ohhhh!" Caboose exclaimed finally learning a new thing allowing Jaune to look out in the field and even without his binoculars he could see a Jeep flying off a dune and a loud sound of a repeating chain gun firing

"SON OF A BITCH!" Church and Tucker yelled in unison scrambled on trying to escape with church almost losing his footing until the two starts running towards the cliff just as the Jeep stopped and the maroon man on the Turret points and shoots at the blues.

Heavy fire is hitting around the blues with church taking out and points his pistol shooting once but they miss widely "FUCK!" He yelled though a 5mm round hits the gun destroying, Church drops the pistol then slides towards the rock on the part of the cliff hiding behind it breathing heavily with tucker following suit.

Jaune watches through his binoculars with caboose doing the same with her sniper "ohhh...oh..oh that's a big gun..." she commented fear filling her voice at her first real combat situation though Jaune wasn't listening "I gave those two a relatively simple task and now they've got the reds attention...Helen identify who's there" Jaune commented then ordered his digital assistant who nodded at this "Tomato Can is named Richard 'Dick' Simmons and the Lemon Head is Dexter Grif" Helen informed Jaune of who's who as the tomato Can is on the Gun shooting the rocks behind the rock he's supposed to be shooting while the orange one is out of the drivers seat talking to the reg red soldier.

Caboose was staring at the car muttering to herself until Jaune catches her attention "sir?" "Caboose, are you armored certified?" Jaune asked looking at her while slightly putting down the binoculars, Caboose shook her head at him making Jaune sigh "should be fine private, there's a tutorial program for beginners. Get in the tank and assist church and tucker" Jaune ordered her which she drops the sniper saluting her commanding officer "Yes Sir!" She then turns and starts running towards the back ramps where the tank was located.

"What kind of car is that? Never seen anything like that" Helen answered looking through her files of anything related to the vehicle she's looking at while Jaune looks at it as well through his binoculars "hmmm let's see, 4 Plated Armor, 12in Suspension, bulletproof wheels, a Tri Barreled Rotary Chain Gun...hmmm it's the M12-LRV aka the M12-Light Recon Vehicle" Helen nodded pulling up the exact file of the vehicle "I've got the file...it's named the Warthog" "that's bullshit, I'm looking at it right now and it doesn't look like a pig...it kinda looks like a big cat of some kind" Jaune exclaimed as he refused to call the reds car a pig when it looks a cat, Helen remained on his shoulder unspoken then asked the one thing that was one her mind "what? Like a Puma?".

"Exactly" Jaune exclaimed chuckling looking around the field seeing Tomato Can and Lemon Head leaving there car going around the opposite way of the cliffs in a way of attacking in a different angel "ok bad call boys, one of you should've stayed in the car while shooting as that was keeping Church and Tucker Pinned down while the other climbs the face of the cliff to attack them from the other side...wait but that wouldn't work as they would still be pinned down but they aren't shooting back so this would made the pincer maneuver worthless-...what the fuck?" Jaune was talking to himself about a worthless tactic when facing against his own team just to look over to the side where Jaune sees a tank driving in a big rock.

"Is...is that Private Caboose?" Helen asked rubbing the side of her head very confused "I was not ready for today..." she commented this which made Jaune silently agreed with her then turned on his radio "Private Caboose, this is Blue Leader Arc Respond" the radio static was heard before going through it wasn't cabooses voice coming through "wonderful, you have mastered the driving aspect of the MA808 Main Battle Tank, now let's go over some of the safety features-" The tanks AI began to speak until cabooses sweet gentle and slightly panicking feminine voice came through "ahhhhh! Why is there six pedals when there's four directions!".

With a click of the radio shutting it off prompting Jaune to look as deadpanned as he could "...I was not ready for today..." Jaune commented to his AI partner who just looked as dumbly as he was "I don't think anyone was..." Helen responded to the comment with him nodding but she raised her voice pointing towards the red soldiers who stopped and were talking to each other "hey look! The rookie is driving towards the reds!" Helens risen voice brought Jaune out of his stupor prompting him to raise his binoculars to look through it even enhancing the view getting a much closer look to see.

Upon glancing he clicks on the radio that is connected to Cabooses radio so hearing what she's hearing "and one of the safety features includes friendly fire which is located at the bottom of the controls, and auto lock which is located on the auto lock button-" Jaune wanted to scream as during his basic he chose instead of infantry to be an armored driving operator so when hearing the tutorial he wanted pull out his hair "Tutorial Disabled, Auto Lock Engaged, Acquiring Target" said through his radio "wait what?" Jaune asked because he didn't believed caboose would disable the tutorial on purpose "uhhh Jaune? The tank is starting to heat up its barrel" Helen warned her user as she pointed at the tank, still materialized on Jaunes shoulder "what!?" Jaune yelled looking at the tank.

Though Jaune then looks as the orange one starts to run leaving behind the tomato can that Jaune believes to be lemon heads partner while he sees Church run from the rocks also running towards the Jeep with lemon head "Firing Main Cannon" Said the tank through Cabooses radio "WHAT!?" Jaune yelled seeing the tank fire a shell at the Jeep exploding it and three shouts came as the Jeep flipped several times then hitting the canyon wall.

"Son of a bitch!" Shouted from Tomato Can who crouched down since the tank is literally behind him

"SON OF A BITCH!" Came from church who turned around and doubled on his running, sprinting fast back to his sanctuary of behind a rock with tucker.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Came a very loud and very scared lemon head as he was the closest to the Jeep when it was shot.

The tank follows the lemon head and tomato can as they are running and dodging tank shells as they are exploding on the ground where they are shot before the ducked behind a rock with the tank close to there trail but stopped when it came through the radio "all targets neutralized, acquiring new target" Jaune sighed at this fact as the only other target is the red who ran back to red base "Alright, all Caboose needs to do is to shut off the auto lock button and I can properly train her on how to operate a tank" Jaune said to his digital partner but Helen didn't respond who just stared at the tank "sir?...the tank is moving towards church".

Jaune looks at church who was on the cliff yelling at caboose "HEY ROOKIE! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US YOU CAN DRIVE A TANK!?" Jaune chuckled as this could be a way for the two soldiers to start a friendship until that hoped dashed entirely when "Target Acquired" "...oh shit" Jaune said as the target moved its barrel towards church and no doubt caboose and tucker said a similar saying as Jaune until "Firing Main Cannon" Came from the AI in the tank shooting its barrel at church exploding him and a chunk of the cliff.

"...well church is dead" Jaune exclaimed mildly as he didn't like seeing his close comrades die but such things happen so he doesn't bat an eyelash to this sort of stuff...even if caboose is the one who did it, Jaune could very well hear tucker yell at caboose "YOU JUST KILLED CHURCH YOU TEAM KILLING FUCK TARD!" Then he heard caboose from the radio "I'm Sorry!" Jaune grits his teeth and his grip increased breaking his binoculars removing his fast vision reminding him of a woman named Pyrrha Nikos "...I hate you Pyrrha..." Jaune commented as his hatred against Pyrrha was stronger then a Machine who's made of literal rage.

Jaune is walking through the valley as he was decked out in his weaponry which showed his usual sword on his back going towards the right as well as his M70 Shotgun magnetically placed towards his left while his back belt was replaced by two SMG and his usual pistol still strapped to his right leg.

With the Blue Leader Walking towards the tank that's shooting its shells at the Red Base which exploded on contact, tucker was standing by it speaking to the pilot of the tank "why are you auto locked on the Jeep? Can't you take it off?" Tucker asked Caboose who just looked at Tucker like he was crazy "last time I've taken this off of auto lock, I KILLED CHURCH!" She responded before yelling the last part of that 'she's not wrong' Jaune thought in his head just as he approached the tank "report" Jaune said with authority which made tucker turn around nervously "sir! We don't have the flag and we lost church...so not that much of a loss really" Tucker said honestly which Jaune approved but also disapproved because that statement was directed at church.

"Doesn't matter, Church held a vital role here so when we get done smashing up red base" Jaune started to say before his eyes moved towards the base which one of there walls fell down and he could hear the red speak to most likely to Grif "so Grif!...wanna hold the flag?" "No! Get that thing away from me!" Grif yelled back prompting Jaune to chuckle to himself then continued to speak "we will contact Blue Command and see if we can have someone take Churches duties" Tucker nodded with caboose giving a verbal confirmation "I COMPLETELY UNDERSTAND! THIS TANK IS VERY LOUD".

Jaune looked up seeing a Pelican flying above dropping bombs which tucker stats running backwards "Hey caboose! Think you should get out of there...like now!" Tucker warns caboose about the bombs that are exploding in a carved manner "I don't know how to get this thing open!" Caboose yelled trying to get the driver canopy open while the tank spoke "night vision engaged" Jaune sighed as he glared at the tank speaking "Input Override Code: Alpha Beta Charlie 334674CCF99034" Jaune spoke in a very authoritative tone which made caboose look at him with eyes widened behind her mask and a deep blush.

"...Override Code Accepted" The Tank spoke which gave Jaune a smile when he spoke "Open Driver Canopy" "Opening Driver Canopy" she responded to Jaunes voice which allowed caboose to leave but she was a tad bit lag as the bomb exploded on the tank causing her to jump from the force and landed on the ground hard knocking her helmet down and her true face and gender is exposed.

Jaune walked over kneeling down to Maria allowing her to get up which she held onto Jaune with a deeper blush but smiling so gently "thanks..." Caboose said getting up onto her feet and fixing her hair in front of Jaune but he wasn't paying attention to her as he stared at the tank just as caboose moved her eyes towards the same "Sheila Nooooooo!" She yelled as she walked several steps towards the tank "Sheila?" Jaune asked with a raised eyebrow looking at caboose who wiped away a tear "she was the lady in the tank...and my friend..." Jaune didn't say anything just tipped his head downwards as today was a very sad day.

"Hey caboose, your helmet dropped" Tucker exclaimed as he was walking in the back looking at caboose as she turned around but he dropped the helmet and his jaw DROPPED at the sight of caboose "...holy shit your a girl!?" Jaune groans knowing he may have to threaten tucker after all, Caboose looked at him with curious silver eyes before walking bending down to grab her helmet "um...yes I am, didn't you know?" She asked clocking her head to the side making herself cutely which made tucker sport out a bloody nose "oh my god..." He squeaked Out But Jaune turned around taking out his pistol aiming it at the perverted aqua soldier "Alright Lavernius..." Tucker gulped as he took his eyes off of Caboose to see his leader pointing a gun at him.

"Now I'm going to say this once...you will NOT do anything remotely sexual to Caboose or so help me I'll slit your fucking throat in your sleep and give your carcass to the reds...am I clear?" Tucker saluted gulping a bit harder knowing his leader will follow through with his threats.

—

As much as you guys love these stories as they are becoming very few in the given days it's because I don't have as much free time as I usually do so if anyone who has a good amount of free time and is a pretty chill person willing to be an editor. Will be given some benefits of my stories that will be talked in PMs

Also a friend of mine had helped and gave me an idea of giving Rwby some time. However I'm unsure of what Rwby characters to give some time to so if you have any ideas please put them into the comments.

Also if there's anyone who write out some badass action scenes for me which will greatly appreciated!


	3. Chapter 2: Freelancers and Ghosts

Chapter 2: Freelancers and Ghosts

—

Within the Backyard of the Blue Base in Blood Gulch two figures are dragging the legs of another man towards a deep hole going six feet down though one of them aka the Aqua Colored Soldier looked like he struggled due to the fact that he didn't have his helmet on showing his dark skinned face and bleached hair while the other soldier is a woman with long straight light blonde hair, Tucker who was the aqua was struggled to drag his former deceased friend that was named Leonard Church into the hole while Caboose looked like she wasn't hindered at all.

Jaune Arc who wore purple armor with yellow secondary stood in the distance watching them through the visor of his helmet talking to his assistant "do I have to?..." With that question said brought for a flash of yellow materializing into a figure of basic soldier armor and a helmet of an ODST "Yes. You have to! You can't avoid Vic forever Jaune" "I can certainly try Helen.." Jaune responded back hearing a major groan from the yellow hologram who stretched backwards slightly so she looks at the sky showing her annoyance "Jaune! We need to call Vic! Church is dead, our tank destroyed! And I'm pretty sure Tucker ate the last of the granola bars! And I. Can't. Live. Without. My. GRANOLA BARS!" Helen exclaims gesturing wildly around her then glares at Jaune.

Jaune sighed scratched the back of his helmet then he clicks something on the side with a static as if it were connecting to something until it clicks and a voice of what Jaune considers to be the most obnoxious and unprofessional voice that the Blue Leader has ever known "yo yo yo yo! What up Blue Leader! It's Vic in da house!" Came an upbeat voice through the radio prompting Jaune to groan loudly "I Hate you so much Victor..." "awwww I hate you too Jauney Boy! So wat Up broooo! Did you call for a requisition or just to make your monthly death threat? No wait that was last week." Vic talks in his usual talking slang that Jaune has no idea what most of that meant though Jaune swallowed his pride and spoke bluntly as to hope to end this conversation.

"We fucked down here victor, we need men." Jaune spoke just to look to his left shoulder seeing a unbelievable look from Helen even though she has a helmet on, the very feel of that look was clear to Jaune even Vic was speechless "...dude, how long have you been down there?" Vic asked that made Jaune groan until Helen spoke up keeping the purple colored soldier out of the fire "Vic! It's Helen! How are you?" She greeted to the operator then responded with a cheerful tone "oh Helen! My day certainly brighten after hearing your lovely voice! I certainly hope your day is the same." Helen Squealed slightly at the polite greeting "I'm the same! But Vic we got problems!" "And I'll listen! But first did you get the tank we sent?" Jaune grumbled while looking over to the side of the base seeing the tank burned, destroyed, on fire with the main gun missing "it blew up" Jaune answered and again got Vic speechless "wow...sucks to be you" "We Know" Replied in unison of Helen and The Blue Leader.

Vic clears his throat to ask his next thing "alright then Blue Leader Bro, I can have the next shipment of blue forces come in...about 16 Days" Jaune grunts at this as if he were signally Vic that he was displease "and before you chew my head off Blue Cappy, I have another option...I can contact the nearest freelancer to assist in just a few hours" Vic finished his part allowing Jaune to think about this with Helen giving some very good points "as unfavorable as it is when our past with freelancers, Church needs to be replaced and such we need a new pair of hands until we can be given a new recruit" The Yellow Hologram placed he input allowing Jaune to make up his mind "alright Vic, get the freelancer but I will need a new recruit soon" "understoodirino Blue Cappy! I'll be contacting Freelancer Texas and send her to Blood Gulch Outpost Alpha" Vic cuts off the transmission allowing the blue soldier to prepare for the freelancer they've hired.

Jaune looks over seeing Tucker Yawn while he watched Maria Caboose taking out and flinging a pile of dirt behind her back with a shovel and while Jaune would get angry at tucker for making a woman do the work, what kept the Blue Leader back was that Maria was smiling and she showed not a single sign of discomfort or struggle like she was far physically stronger then her nimble and feminine form showed but her smile, was gentle and beautiful almost innocent that's been untouched by the fires of war which would've distracted the fact that caboose team killed church.

"Alright Jaune, we need to start talking about this...Vic said Agent Texas and the only Texas we...you know...uhhh" Helen started to explain before having her brain stop mid sentence until Jaune picked up her train of thoughts "yeah, until she went rouge and turned against the Experimental Division but why is she coming here? I doubt Allison would work for them again" Jaune said while adding in his own thoughts about the situation "this doesn't make any sense..." Responded from the AI Unit "nothing does...for now we need to remain cautious because if Tex is coming, no doubt another freelancer may be coming to settle some score" Jaune spoke once more looking over to see Caboose roughly placed Church into the grave sized hole.

Five Hours had passed after the call to Blue Command for a Freelancer only known as Agent Texas, on the roof of Blue Command is where Jaune was using a sniper rifle to look through the scope for his hourly survey of the grounds and since his favorite binoculars had broke during an incident earlier that day, Helen remained idle most of the time though her orders were to survey and warn Jaune if there was another heat signature near blue base.

Helen gets something for her attention rematerializing onto Jaunes shoulder seeing Someone in Special Forces Black Armor Wall onto the roof, the unknown black soldier looked around to see Tucker who wore his helmet because of the outrageous heat was standing next to the Teleportor looking down at what seems to be a phone while the other soldier in regulation blue also had her helmet on was sitting criss cross working on something with a tollbox next to her.

"Agent Tex, speak up when your coming into my base because one of us could mistake you for a red spy" Jaune exclaimed loudly catching everyone's attention, Tex looked at Jaune scoffing at his words but walked over standing behind him "I do things my way, if you haven't seen my job description" Jaune turned around showing his orange visor to hers both glaring at each other "now Agent, your here to fill in the shoes of our fallen comrade and until we get our hands on a new recruit, your stuck here following MY orders...understood?" Tex stood there thinking over his words then walked past him jumping off the roof "I'm heading over to red base, kill everyone, get the flag back then I'm leaving" Tex said walking away not even giving Jaune any time to respond back harshly to her.

Jaune turned to follow his 'Comrade' leap off the roof to start running towards the red base determined to leave this god forsaken canyon and the people from inside, The Aqua Trooper walked up to his leaders left to watch the freelancer run "woah...he's mean..." Tucker commented looking to his right seeing Jaune looking through the sniper "why don't I ever get the FUCKING sniper rifle!" "Turn to your left tucker" Jaune responded to the sniper gag from tucker, The Aqua Man looked to his right seeing a light blonde woman who's hair reached down to her shoulders resting on em "OH COME ON!" The Perverted Man shouted then huffed at this "this is bullshit...".

Jaune uses the scope to look towards red base at its farthest setting to get a much closer view, he sees light refractions getting close to the base indicating that Agent Tex is camouflaged.

The Camo Freelancer tossed a plasma grenade towards the roof which landed on the head of a regulation red soldier 'must be there Recruit, he doesn't have a shotgun so that rules out sarge' Jaune thought to himself watching the regulation red soldier blow up from the sticky grenade then the black colored soldier turns and runs into the base after throwing up ANOTHER grenade onto the roof which blew up that caused the Lemon Head to get thrown back onto a wall and the Tomato Can off the roof knocking him out instantly after coming into contact with the dirt ground below "wow...He is kicking there asses..." Maria commented at this also saw through the scope "agreed, I knew Tex back in basic and she regularly beat up her fellow recruits because she 'Felt Like It'" Jaune retold from his experience but it wasn't really basic from the point of remembering her.

"BLUE TEAM, FLAG RETURNED" said a ethereal voice that caught everyone off guard prompting everyone to turn around to see a ghost coated in a white white fog and the face of a man with spiky blue short hair "Church?" Jaune asked placing the sniper over his shoulder and magnetically onto his left side, Church opened his eyes to show a faint glow of white in them "...sup guys..." "dude, who said that?" Tucker asked taking off his helmet as well trying to look at his fallen friends face with his own, Church looks over at tucker while reaching and rubbing his neck "that was me, sorry. I had something in my throat...anyway your flag is back, how did you guys get your flag? Tucker isn't that good with stealth nor breaking and entering plus Caboose isn't capable of such things..." Church spoke curiously while eyeing his leader who turned to also take off his helmet showing his middle aged face to the ghost

"After Caboose had Shot you, me and Helen contacted Vic but the options he gave us were undesirable..." Jaune answered him with full honesty prompting Church to sigh and rub his ghostly neck "I think I understand...you needed someone and you chose the faster route...listen just do me a favor sir and watch over Tex..." "understood Church" "ok, I'm leaving now because it takes ALOT of concentration so I'll be back soon" and like that church fades into nothing allowing the blue soldiers to turn around to stare at the red base waiting for Tex to come out.

Jaune takes out his sniper from his back to look through the scope though didn't see any sign of Tex "I'm assuming she had been spotted, I'm going in. Caboose stay on the roof, Tucker watch caboose and if I find out you did anything. I'll personally fix the tank just to shove its main barrel up your ass" The Blue Leader threatened turning toward tucker with a glare who steps backwards raising his hands defensively "ok ok!...wait you can fix the tank!?" Jaune nodded at him while putting his sniper back in its place to bend down to pick up his helmet just as tucker continues "why didn't you fix the tank then!?" "I got lazy" the soldier simply said prompting Caboose to laugh hard at this "just like me! Avoid things you don't like...but I can't avoid tucker for long..." she laughs again with Jaune joining her in the laughs "ok ok I get it!" Tucker exclaimed, growled at the laughing.

Jaune snorted turning and jumping off the roof while he puts on his helmet then starts jogging towards the red base thinking "Helen...Activate the Camouflage Enhancement" Helen materialized on his left shoulder asking "are you sure Jaune? Didn't you say we shouldn't use the armor enhancements? Plus it's been a long while...you have been neglecting maintenance on them." Jaune remained silent for the time obviously thinking more on the fact _"what do you think your doing...Agent Idaho?" _Said a memory voice within Jaunes Head which he remembered more in his voice tone _"getting what's rightfully mine Director...Helen is to powerful to remain in your hands now I'm taking her back with interest" "you left Project Freelancer, deserting your role as an agent...all your doing now is stealing from me, Agent Montana, Agent Kentucky...retrieve the Helen AI Unit from Agent Idaho" _"Yes Sir" the memories stopped when Jaune stops in front of red base huffing slightly before looking determined.

"We shouldn't let them continue collecting dust Helen, Agent Texas is here and no doubt the director and his freelancers are not far behind so as a leader...it's up to us to stop him and that the first objective is to recruit Allison to our cause and destroy project freelancer entirely, she once understood our cause." Jaune preached to his AI Companion who watched him with interest "oh? How are we gonna do that? We don't know where the director is nor the rest of his freelancers. Now doubt all the freelancers that were killed in the Texas Rebellion were replaced" Jaune smirked at her obviously thought that far ahead "Helen...a true battle isn't decided in a single day. It takes months before even the first battle is waged and such is the battle of the minds that starts off the war"

Helen smirked under he mask knowing the old Jaune has cracked through the surface of this blue soldier "Yes sir, I'll remind you to start repairing the damage to the armor enhancements then I'll compile a file for you to review on your armor and energy core status." Helen informed while she turned on the Active Camouflage Enhancement On Jaunes Armor, this allowed light refractions to start blending the soldier with the very environment allowing Jaune a state of nigh Invisibility "Active Camouflage Online" the AI reported before shutting off her hologram.

Jaune nodded as he swiftly starts walking into the base seeing its interior is almost as metallic bland as the blue base which should be understandable considering they both were made for outposts, The Blue Soldier kept on walking swiftly and silently going through as much of the base as he could looking for someone until he found the one he needed which was a black armored woman with her helmet off.

She had long blonde hair tied up into a pony tail with a soft but tough looking face and a blue eyed glare so natural it would've been mistaken as her default face but she was bounded and sitting in a chair where the Lemon Head was standing guard with an Assault Rifle "go figures...only a woman could give me a headache, bet you can't do shit now without your weapon on hand" He spoke with a condescending tone which made Jaune really want to hit him 3 times over until Tex beat him to the punch "listen Asshole, I don't need my weapon to shove my boot in some overweight lower class basic Trooper" she retorted darkly But with a smirk seeing she obviously offended the Lemon colored soldier

The Lemon Head snapped his head towards her who was glaring heavily even though his face was covered by his helmet "hey! I'm not overweight! I have a healthy amount of weight!" "You ate 3 large packs of Oreos and Drank 8 Cans of beer...I think that classify you as overweight. There is no images of fat soldiers on the Internet Lard Tard" Tex exclaimed and dissed the Lemon Head who just scoffed at her "typical woman, always nagging about every little detail. How about you go find another girl to bitch about" Tex was about to respond to that until she sees light refractions coming up to the soldier

The Lemon Head looks to see the light blending before his eyes widened in fear as the blended light reformed into the color of purple and a yellow stripe on the helmet "Hello There" the Purple soldier greeted before grabbing the top edge of the yellow soldier then smashed his helmet into Jaunes knocking him out instantly which brought the overweight orange red to fall down with a loud thud.

Jaune steps over the soldier to look at Tex who held a very amused look "well well well, if it isn't the pride and joy of Project Freelancer...hello again Agent Idaho" she greeted using a special name that Jaune used to have many years ago but she saw his extremely annoyed look "you do know that the reds can kill you, as incompetent as they are. They certainly can kill a bounded bitch of a woman" He retorted which made the freelancer snort at this chuckling slightly "anyway Tex, why did you rejoin Project Freelancer after your attempt to grab the original?" Jaune continues which got Tex felt annoyed as well with her eye twitching at this but felt grateful that he moved away from this subject "anyway, you can consider 'us' even after saving my ass but my team you still owe" he finished his line of questioning though the blonde woman glared at the Blue Leader for it as if she owed them "and what makes you think I owe you or your team anything?" She growled at him then glared much harsher feeling an amused aura from him.

Jaune chuckled at this while hearing cautious footsteps approaching the room while the man on the floor groaned slowly taking off his helmet showing a pudgy face of a tanned skinned man with a messy unshaven beard and looked like he hasn't worked out in decades "ughhhhhh what happened?.." he asked looked up to see two figures stand above him which one of them was the bounded prisoner and a purple soldier from the blue team "sorry about that Lemon Head, I'm taking back my soldier" the Lemon Head looked more annoyed by being called Lemon then the prisoner leaving "my armor is not 'Lemon' its fucking orange! And my name is Dexter Grif!" Grif complained though Jaune Jaune snorted in amusement before bringing up his foot then slammed it down on his pudgy face knocking him out.

Upon leaving the room where Tex had been bounded, the two soldiers leave the red base after getting Tex her helmet and weapons back then swiftly and silently returned to blue base.

Tex and Jaune walks towards the destroyed tank that's still on fire, Jaune spoke as they approached the tank "your orders Tex, is to rebuild the tank to its operational capacity then you can leave. Because honestly, I'm fucking tired of you" Jaune spoke honestly hearing the black armored woman chuckle behind him "glad to see you haven't changed Idaho" "glad to see your still a bitch Tex also don't call me that" Jaune responded back annoyed as he hated being called.

When they reached the tank jaune tapped the toolbox on the tanks right side "now Jaune, before I get to work...what did you do before we left the red base?" Tex asked as she bends down to grab a wrench only to feel a sadistic aura coming from Jaune who no doubt was grinning evilly "oh...something that pisses off the reds..." the blue soldier answered

Within the main section of the red base stood five figures in front of a wall that was spray painted in blue ink that said 'Reds Suck! Blues Rule!' With the leader of the red team in regulation red gripped his shotgun shouting "THOSE DAMN BLUE BASTARDS!"

Returning to blue base with Jaune walking up the roof to see tucker complaining about the sniper as usual but the aqua soldier was standing with Maria who both had there helmets off and were facing Tex because they didn't trust her "you know, I'm glad we got a girly girl on our team" the black helmeted woman heard this turning around from the tank while extremely annoyed "you do know I'm a chick right?" Tucker looked down but felt a shiver down his spine from glares of both woman "think your words carefully tucker..." Maria exclaimed darkly cracking her knuckles.

Jaune chuckled slightly turning to face the white misted ghost who was looking at red base through the scope of his ghostly sniper "Church, I have a mission for you" Jaune ordered allowing the ghost to look at him "what's the mission?" "Your to warn the reds that Tex is coming because she's fixing the tank and more then likely finish what she started" Church nodded fading into nothing to complete the mission he was given


	4. Chapter 3: Churches new body

Chapter 3: Churches New Body and Tex's Revival

—

Behind the blue Base is where a Black suited woman was pulling out metallic panels that exposed a series of wires of a multitude of colors then pulled out some of those wires before crossing some of them with each other, tex snorted as she puts back the panel then jumps onto the scorpion tank pulling out another identical panel exposing another series of wires though while the blonde woman who's helmet was on the dirt ground was working she had a strong sense of hearing so tex heard Jaune speak to the ghost of her dead boyfriend to warn the reds about her.

After finishing the section of wires allowing the tank enough power to work it's operating systems "hello and welcome, I am the MA808 Scorpion Class Main Battle Tank...you may call me Sheila" Tex huffed out a sigh of relief knowing her job was about to be finish but the woman isn't no half wit, she aims to finish what she started "Open driver canopy" tex ordered which the tank opened its drivers hatch allowing the black armored to jump into its seat.

Tucker turned his head to see tex jump into the drivers seat of the tank "uhhh Lieutenant! Tex got the tank fixed!" Tucker's brown eyes widened as he took off his helmet showing his completely fearful face towards his commanding officer, Caboose who also had her helmet off turned towards tex in a sharp whip causing her hair to whip towards her left shoulder getting a look at tex inside the tank.

Jaune slowly lowers the sniper he was holding to use the scope as a replacement binoculars to turn towards the tank as its starting to move towards the red base hastily causing Jaune to grunt at the sight so pressing the side of his helmet turning on his radio "Blue Leader Arc to Sargent Church, come in Church. I've informing you that tex is on her way how is your side of the mission" Jaune said waiting for church to respond which the man did but it was different then before "¡Teniente! ¡Aquí nadie puede entenderme y poseía un robot que habla español!"[1] Jaune blinks several times trying to figure out how Church is speaking Spanish.

"Church, is your speech unit malfunction?" Jaune asked through the radio with the robot on the other side speaking "¿Cómo demonios se supone que debo saber?"[2] Jaune groans once more looking out at the field to see tex half way towards the red base "Tucker" "sir?" Tucker said as his mocha skinned face turned towards Jaune who kept his helmet on "prepare the Medical/Engineering Room for immediate surgery because tex is gonna get herself hurt" Tucker clocks his head lightly unsure of how Jaune could predict that "how do you know that sir?" Jaune just shrugged as he prefer to kept the AI Passive Abilities to himself which is Adaption and Prediction, two abilities that goes hand to hand and caused Jaune to become 9 Master Chiefs clammed into one soldier.

"Hey to it corporal Tucker, Private Caboose your with me. Get your helmet on" Tucker sighs as he walks and jumps into the base via the giant opening in the roof while caboose nodded stuffing her hair upwards then puts on her helmet "let's go" the blue leader orders then jumps off the roof to start walking across the valley with caboose behind him then Jaune speaks into the radio but stops himself then thinks "Caboose, turn on your radio and get a progress report from Tucker" "yes sir!" Caboose spoke cheerfully then turns on her radio but felt something hit her though continued with her orders from her secret crush "come in Tucker, come in Tucker! This is Private O'mally!" Caboose or O'mally spoke into the helmet.

'O'mally?' Jaune thought to himself but decided to comment on it later continuing with his original purpose "Church what is the situation-" Jaune was interrupted by an explosion "oh god! She's back!" Someone yelled on the other side but seemed distant which Jaune immediately assumed was Grif though church came back "¡señor! ¡tex nos está disparando! ¿¡qué hacemos!?"[3] Jaune groans more as he looks over to see the tank in range "Caboose- O'mally- or whatever the fuck your calling yourself, did you get that report from tucker" "yes sir! I've got that report from that low life piece of human filth!" Caboose spoke cheerfully though Jaune raised an eyebrow 'that was...overly aggressive...' He thought to himself.

Jaune stops and gave the motion for caboose to stop as well which she did though the reason why is because a pink armored soldier stood at the edge of the red base roof "HEY BITCH! YOU REMEMBER ME!? IVE SAVED SOMETHING FOR YA!" The pink soldier tossing a blue hue grenade into the air which went very far and so precise that it hits Tex's head causing everyone to stare in awe "...that rookie has a REALLY good arm" Helen exclaimed after she materialized onto Jaunes right shoulder "AWWW CRAP!" Tex yelled as the grenade exploded effectively along with the tank.

"And there goes our tank...again" Helen commented again dematerializing though Jaune starts running towards the tank getting onto it and ripping the canopy right off the tank to toss over at caboose who caught the canopy with no effort before setting it down without another word.

Jaune looks at tex who looks like she was at the epicenter of an explosion which basically was "caboose! Radio tucker and tell him to prep the room and double time it!" "Understood sir!" Caboose exclaimed speaking into the radio then spoke softly which Jaune caught and felt was WAY to aggressive "alright you low filth piece of shit...get the surgical room prepped or I'll skin you alive for disappointing the love of my life" 'love?' Jaune thought again but decided to get back to that at a later time.

The blue soldier grabs tex and placed her onto his right shoulder then starts running towards the blue base "caboose! Get the tank back to blue base!" Caboose saluted at him then turned towards Sheila.

Jaune continues to run towards then into blue base going through series of hallways then runs towards tucker who panted right next to it "is it prepped?!" "Yes *pant* sir!" Tucker heaved out which Jaune immediately went inside the room closing and locking the sliding door behind him just as tucker starts to walk away a brown colored soldier runs towards tucker "Tucker Tucker! donde esta tex?"[4] Tucker turned towards the brown colored soldier "what...the fuck *pant*" Tucker panted out really out of breath at the unknown soldier "what ...are you?" The brown soldier just shook his arms angrily wanted to know about tex "¡Soy yo, Church, tu idiota! ¿Dónde está el mensaje de texto antes de meterte mi pie robótico por el culo?"[5].

Tucker just panted before hitting the ground in a loud thud basically knocked himself out due to exhaustion with church groaning then knocks on the door where the robotic soldier saw Jaune ran in with tex "¿señor? es iglesia, ¿cómo está tex? ella lo va a lograr?"[6] Church spoke in Spanish hoping his leader would know what he's saying because so far during the radio Jaune seemed completely understood of what church is saying and churches hopes were answered "with the abundance of medical supplies here, there's a high probable chance that tex is going to live but that's a 60%. Wait there for a while" "Si Señor" with that church slides down the wall next to the door of the surgical room resting his hands on his legs waiting for the surgery to be complete.

4 hours has passed through the surgery with tucker walking past several times while stopping during some point in that time gap as caboose was on her hands and knees looking through a vent saying she lost her lucky penny but tucker was there to admire the view of her ass though caboose figured this out and smashed her foot right onto his junk.

Anyway after four hours has passed the door opened in the surgical center reveal the older face of Jaune Arc with his hairy chin coated in blood while the rest of his face was miraculously untouched though his armor is literally coated in blood like the black shit that sometimes gets on Tucker's Armor making Jaunes purple and yellow armor look like the regulation red armor "ok! I've got good news church, Tex is going to be alive" Jaune spoke from the results of the extensive surgery with church innerly cheering "luckily the armor tex had was an experimental piece that's yet to be fully tested and it seemed to have taken most of the damage from the sticky grenade" Church sighed in relief as they gazed upon Allison who rested on her back naked save for the White sheet covering her modesty.

"¿Recordará ella todo lo que sucede?"[7] Church speaks in Spanish prompting Jaune to snort at him chuckling "naturally no, well she will lose some memories from the last few days but not enough to warrant an actually psychological evaluation..." Church sighed grazed his robotic left hand over Allison's blonde hair though soon church's oiled body grew cold for whatever reason when Jaune spoke again "though I do have some concerns, it's about Omega" "¿Qué hay de omega?"[8] Church asked wondering about omega "he wasn't present while I was doing surgery and I checked Helen during the procedure, her chip is still inside the Artificial Port on my back neck"

Church swiftly turned towards Jaune who held a very serious look "I believe omega jumped ship when he thought tex was going to die so I need you to do me a solid and keep an eye out for anyone who's seen to be more aggressive then usual" Jaune ordered prompting church to salute his leader "lo tengo jefe, cuando vea omega te buscaré de inmediato ... ¿eh jefe? mantener tex seguro ok?"[9].

Jaune turned towards the door and was about to leave to allow church some time with his girlfriend until he stopped mid way hearing what church said "I promise church, she will be around for as long as we can keep you...she doesn't deserve what she got" Jaune turns again and leaves the room leaving the two lovers alone.

It was night in Blood Gulch where the temperature goes down to 28 Degrees luckily the blue base has a built in heater for nights like this which is basically every night, Jaune is sitting on the edge of the roof with his right leg on the actual edge while the left is hanging off the edge "today...was not a good day, Church nearly killed tucker because the latter didn't take Spanish classes in high school, We nearly got tex killed and we lost the tank...AGAIN" Helen spoke while the last part she shouted angrily as she sat on Jaunes right shoulder swinging her legs as if she used his shoulder as an edge.

"yeah but what else is new?, not a day goes by without losing a very important piece of machinery. Example is our tank and the reds Jeep" Jaune exclaimed as he bit into a granola bar as his purple helmet is off and inside the leaders room "I was asleep for most of the day, but I heard you broke into the reds base AGAIN...why?" Helen asked looking at Jaune curiously who just chuckled taking another bit from the nutty bar "I may or may not have trashed the reds kitchen, stolen 40% of there ammunition and several files from red command" Jaune chuckled to himself

-Red Base-

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" An overweighted man in orange armor shouted as he fell to his knees screaming no into the air as the sight of the kitchen with basically every item of ration is thrown about, most of the essentials such as the disgusting MREs were left untouched as well as the bottles of purified water, the rest however were torn open and thrown around.

A man in Maroon armor ran into the kitchen helmet off tat showed his lighter tanned skin with equally brown hair that was long enough to be tied in slight long pony tail "Grif! What's wrong!?- what the fuck!? What happened to the kitchen!?" The man exclaimed as his eyes widened immensely as he saw the mess the kitchen is in.

"It's the blues Simmons! I saw the purple guy walk in here and trash everything except for those disgusting MREs and water! They've destroyed it all!" Grif exclaimed his testimony then slumped down defeatedly "what the hog wash is going on in here?" A southern tone exclaimed about the scene as a man with slick backed white hair and tanned combat pants but no shirt exposing his war ridden and scarred littered body, amazing that sarge is only 44 and such a body would expect most to believe he was older.

"What in Tarnation happened to my kitchen!?" Sarge exclaimed with widened eyes as it darted to everyone and even saw his strawberry Yoo-hoos on the floor "and who wasted my strawberry Yoo-Hoos!?" Sarge yelled looking at Grif who looked defeated instantly checking off grifs involvement "hey Simmons, did you ruin my kitchen?" Simmons looked over with concern in his eyes mainly to his closer friend "no sir, I've showed up when Grif yelled." Sarge grunts turning around to find donut yawning as he walked in "hey guys, what's with the loud noise? It's not Friday Night yet" "enough princess, did you ruin my kitchen pretty in pink?" Donut opened his grassy green eyes to look at the kitchen "awwww man! My chocolate bon bons! I was saving those for a special occasion" the possible homosexual man exclaimed grazing his hand through his bed blonde hair which is sticking out everywhere.

"So it wasn't donut, Grif did you see who ruined my kitchen?" Sarge asked as his battle hardened eyes narrowed at the overweight soldier "I saw the purple guy break in again and he destroyed my Oreos right in front of me!" Grif exclaimed again before shouting "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Once more prompting Simmons to groan at his friends antics "Grif shut the fuck up! The blues leader is a purple guy" "THOSE DAMN DIRTY BLUES!" Sarge shouted in anger.

"Ruined my goddamn kitchen! Stealing Lopez! What's next! Are they going to steal the Jeep now?! There treachery knows no bounds" Sarge ranted before turning around pointing a gun at someone who held Scarlett Red Armor with a band of grenades on his torso "who the blazers are you and how did you infiltrate red base!" The red leader yelled with Simmons commenting while putting up the pistol he held when he first heard Grif shouted "not that hard to get into the base sir, that freelancer chick did it and the Blue Leader did several times just to pull cruel pranks on us" the Scarlett soldier looks at the reds which consisted of a downcasted Orange man on his knees, a skeptical maroon soldier who held the stink eye, a curious blonde haired man with a pretty face and lastly a dangerous looking old man.

"Uhhh...hey? I'm Gabriel Domingues...I was told by red command to report to a man named Sarge?" The man spoke adjusting his standard issue helmet prompting sarge to snort and slowly downcast his gun "that's right cupcake, I'm your commanding officer Corporal. The idiots behind me in orange is Grif, do whatever you want to him I don't really care...anyway the maroon one is Simmons, the possible homosexual in pink is donut and don't be afraid to give him a few rounds" Sarge started the introductions but was interrupted by donut "Yeah! I may have pink armor but I can certainly take a few rounds from a lot of guys" the Scarlett soldier blinked several times unsure of the possible gay innuendo.

"Anyway welcome to red team, where we don't stop until every Blue is dead and burning" Sarge spoke with dom speaking now "thanks boss...I'll be sure to blow up the blues tomorrow" sarge raised an eyebrow "blow up?" "Yes sir, I'm an explosives expert as well as the designated pilot" Sarge grinned walking and patting the explosives expert on the shoulder "wonderful! You'll be in great use here boy! Anyway I'm going back to bed, Grif clean up this mess" Sarge welcomed then ordered Grif before leaving the room where Grif just grunted getting up and started to walk out speaking "donut, clean up this mess" donut groaned as Grif left.

Simmons walked towards dom grasping his shoulder speaking softly "stay the fuck away from sarge, I've worked hard to take his spot for a long while" Simmons walked out of the room leaving a very confused Demoman in the room with donut "what the fuck?" Donut just laughed sweeping up the mess from the floor "hey man, don't take it personally. Simmons did that to me earlier too" Dom just stared at donut "he did?" "Oh yeah!"

-Blue Base-

Helen giggles lightly upon that fact "your probably gonna drive the reds to commit suicide" Jaune chuckled with her giving his own response "let's hope it's soon because I wanna get back to my cozy home in Idaho" both laughed together then remained in silence for the time until a set of boots is heard walking onto the roof "church told me you'd be on the roof at this time" a voice spoke getting Jaune to turn his head to see Tex wearing one of church's old Mark 4 Armor without the helmet showing her heavily bandaged face and loose blonde hair

"Glad to see sleeping beauty is finally up after tanking a grenade to the face, how are you" Jaune sarcastically remarked getting a grunt from the blonde woman "fuck you" "no thanks, I wonder how many diseases you contracted during our time apart" Jaune retorted getting a smack to the head from the female freelancer while the woman sits down next to Jaune "why did you save me Jaune" "I did it because you didn't deserve to die, especially after what happened" Tex gripped her hand in anger then asked "then what do you want?" "Nothi-" "DON'T GIVE ME THAT BULLSHIT!" Tex shouted catching Jaune off guard which he looked at the freelancer with widened eyes and Helen dematerializing.

"DON'T ACT LIKE THE FUCKING SELFLESS GALENT KNIGHT WHO DOES THINGS WITHOUT WANTING ANYTHING IN RETURN!" She shouted more prompting jaune to raise an eyebrow curiously "Tex, I really don't want anything. I'm contempt with what I have now, I've got a more or less acceptable squad, an awesome pussy ride outback and an awesome secluded base in the middle of nowhere in a box canyon on a backwater planet" "BULLSHIT! IM TIRED OF BEING IN DEPT WITH YOU! YOU SAVED ME DURING MY ATTACK AGAINST PROJECT FREELANCER, YOU SAVED MY LIFE AGAINST MAINE ON SIDEWINDER AND YOU SAVED MY LITERAL LIFE HERE! I'm sick and tired of being saved and doing nothing to repay you" Tex continued her yell before lowering her voice down feeling powerless then continued "tell me what you want?! Is it guns?! Equipment?! AIs?!...is it fucking sex your after?!"

Jaune sighed at her looking up with Allison looking at him "listen Allison, I'm not the type of people who looks to help others for the reward. I don't want guns because I've got plenty here, I don't want any equipment because my armor is filled with experimental enhancements and Helen has those covered and she doesn't need to be burdened with trying to run any more, I don't need any AIs because we both know what happened to Carolina when she gotten more then and lastly I think the whole disease comment went straight over your head" Jaune finished momentarily then looks at Allison "of your pride is so damaged because I'm helping you as a friend then you need to look up a different definition of friends...so if you really want to pay me back then I do have something I can get from you" "what is it?" Tex asked feeling happy for paying back "join blue team, church would be very happy to have you and your presence means caboose has another girl to talk to with feminine topics and you can keep tucker on his toes" Jaune spoke for what he wanted from tex after a small in the spur thought.

"That's it? You just want me to work for you on your team? Permanently?" Tex asked wondering if that was it with Jaune nodding "yes, you'll be paid the amount we agreed on when you started as a freelancer except it's now a salary but tomorrow you are a soldier for the blue army. Knowing you, you'll accept this because your pride doesn't allow otherwise" Jaune finished his speech but eyes widened as Tex surged towards him giving the man a hug "thank you" she said "yeah yeah Private Tex, get to your bunk. You start your job tomorrow" Tex nodded then getting up to leave the roof as she thought of bunking with church.

Helen materialized on his right shoulder with a curious look even though she was wearing a helmet "that was an on the spot decision wasn't it" "yeeeeep" Jaune answered helens question "now we got a long day tomorrow, first we gotta integrate Tex into the blue army as well as giving her the required blue exam then we set her up with the traditional first shift" Jaune speaks about the start of tomorrow though Helen cuts her into the schedule "don't forget about church and his new body. I assume we got our work cut out for us when we try to get his Spanish settings switched to English" "...oh fuck me"

—

Translations-

[1]: Lieutenant! nobody here can understand me and I possessed a Spanish speaking robot!

[2]: how the hell am I supposed to know?!

[3]: sir! tex is shooting at us! what do we do!?

[4]: Tucker Tucker! where's tex?

[5]: it's me, Church your idiot! where's tex before I shove my robotic foot up your ass!

[6]: sir? it's church, how's tex? is she going to make it?

[7]: will she remember everything that happen?

[8]: what about omega?

—

Red Team-

Sarge -Red Leader-

Simmons -Second in Command-

Lopez(Possessed) -Mechanically Trained-

Donut -Recruit with a Good Arm-

Grif -Good Driver and Pilot-

Dom -Designated Pilot and Explosives Expert-

Blue Team-

Jaune Arc -Blue Leader-

Church(Possessed Lopez) -Second in Command-

Helen(Artificial Intelligence) -AI Partner to Jaune-

Tucker -Unknown-

Caboose -Mechanical Expert and Recruit Armor Driver-

Sheila(Currently Destroyed) -Tank AI-

Allison Church aka Tex -Former Freelancer turned Recruit Blue-

—

Poll 1:

Option 1: Save and Recruit Butch Flowers

Option 2: Butch Flowers Dies...Again

Poll 2:

Option 1: Save and Recruit Wyoming

Option 2: Kill Wyoming

Poll 3:

Option 1: Save and Recruit York

Option 2: Keep York Dead

Poll 4:

Option 1: Save and Recruit North

Option 2: Keep North Dead

Poll 5:

Option 1: Save and Recruit C.T

Option 2: Keep CT Dead


	5. Chapter 4: Shenanigans

Chapter 4: Shenanigans

—

Notes: If anyone has any polls or ocs they want to send in please do! Also there's a possible chance that the reviews section is glitched again so if you want to pm me your reviews then go ahead( ) also your probably yelling at me that there's a huge ass cavern underneath Blood Gulch but the fact is, it's my story. And the cavern doesn't extend to the back of blue base nor red base

—

Month 1-

It's been a full month after Tex had been recruited as a small but personal and professional unit within Blue Team and only answers to one man who no doubt had bested her multiple times during basic and during there time in Project Freelancer.

Church had been spray painted his usual sky blue color while tex kept the now robots old armors but painted the elbow and leg guards black with a black stripe on her helmet showing those that she's different from church because of there same colored armor.

Caboose during her time has been shown extreme aggression while most of it being geared towards tucker while she held a sort of jealous rage at tex because the sky and black armored woman spends a lot of time with the blue leader and that didn't sit well with Maria and such her dark spree started prompted with a sad apology then destroyed Sheila a third time! But that didn't work as both Tex and Jaune worked together to refix the tank.

That didn't work prompted Maria well dig far enough down in Blood Gulch till the woman hits a massive water stream that filled up the hole allowing the blue base to have virtually endless supply of water in a hole...or a pool, because blue team uses some of there free time to take a dip even giving Maria a chance to show of her luscious bikini that exposed a good amount of cleavage and her curves that even made tucker get a nose bleed and he's usually the one to give the nose bleeds...well on easy chicks really.

Church couldn't join because of his robotic body will short out but sitting by the water hole is just as fun with his friends.

Tex joined in during that time showing off a basic black two piece showing off her equally curvy body and bust as well as her more defined muscles and a cute 6 pack.

Maria during that time tried to get closer to Jaune by asking for swim lessons but Jaune who was in his trunks because he joined in, he wore basic patriotic trunks which is the good ol red white and spangled flag but that didn't get the Yandere Woman's attention as it was directed towards his extremely muscular body and scarred torso which added to his overall sex appeal for a woman's taste.

Jaune declined cabooses request for swim lessons because he doesn't know how to swim so upon being denied tucker tried to offer some swimming lessons to Maria who just glared at him and commented outside of her loves earshot of course "stop cock blocking me" even tucker was shocked that caboose had said that.

Mid day by the new Blue Pool as that has been named by church who got his spanish settings turned off a day before Maria J. Caboose digged up the water though till that day Jaune begrudgingly accepted the role as translator but that annoyed the blue leader heavily because Jaune had actual militant duties he needed to tend to but luckily Tex had basically the same amount of training Jaune had so she naturally assumed the mantle as temp blue leader.

Luckily Church can now speak English and Jaune can now continue with his job as blue leader.

anyway Jaune had walked off to pick something out of the storage closet while the rest of blue team was having fun with the poll, Tucker who was outside of his Aqua Colored Armor showed a nicely muscular mocha skinned body though not as scarred or muscular as his commanding officer "I mean come on! I'm hot and sexy and my dick is huge! Why isn't Tex or Caboose trying to get with me?" Tucker complains slowly dunking downwards into the water where the top of his head is poking out...like an alligator.

Church was sitting criss cross next to tucker due to the fact that across from the large ditch turned pool is where caboose was also doing the alligator with the top of her head poking out of the water, beside Maria was Allison chatting softly to the blonde insane woman.

"That May be tucker that no one is wanting to jump on your dick is because your treating them nothing more then sex objects or one night stands, why the lieutenant has cabooses attention may be because he saved her from us back on day one though Allison I'm not actually sure...she did say one day that she knew Jaune during there time in the experimental division so maybe they were close back then but I'm not sure" Church gave his thoughts about it during that time, Tucker groans throwing his hands in the air "it's just not fair! I'm younger and hotter then the lieutenant!" Church shook his head at the dark skinned soldier "maybe because caboose has a thing for older guys? Who the fuck knows..."

"How do you do it!? How do you get the Lieutenants attention while he barely bats an eyelash at me!?" Maria exclaimed glaring at Allison who took a swig out of a can of beer though the freelancer chick glanced at Maria speaking "first off I'm not a god damn creeper" Maria raised her hand to rest on the edge of the pool but using her bullshit strength breaks the small section then grinds it as her fist closed more causing the rock to bring into sand before tex smirked slowly moving over towards caboose whispering at her "if I REALLY wanted Jaune...then I would do so in the most straight forward motion that not even he would resist a hot young woman like me...he would forget about you completely..." Caboose was literally about to jump and hurt tex until she heard the squeal of an old wheel prompting every to turn towards blue base to see Jaune wheeling over an old Grill "back before the blue team was formed, me and butch would sit on the roof of Blood Gulch outpost Alpha, cook some burgers and look at the starry night."

"You and Captain flowers were friends?" Church asked as Jaune back when church first arrived saw Jaune kept to himself most of the time but ordered butch on several missions while Flowers related orders down to himself and tucker "well certainly, everyone knows that me and tex were members of Project Freelancer, so was butch." "Wow, I didn't know that" Tucker commented though Jaune just shrugs off that comment "in any case, Tex. I need you to pick up the bags of coal from the storage room. Church I need you to grab the ingredients from the kitchen" Jaune ordered while the man opened the grill but a cloud of black smoke comes out causing Jaune to cough out "dammit, how long was it before I cleaned this damn thing" the blue commander exclaimed waving away the black smoke then uses a spatula to clean the black stuff off the grill "hey tucker! You think this is the shit that goes on your armor every time you use the teleportor" tucker just turned around flipping his commanding officer off.

Tex gets out of the pool while giving the Jealous Recruit a smirk before walking toward base in a confident walk showing caboose how much sex appeal tex has even getting two sets of heads to follow her even as she goes inside the base "damn...church you lucky dog" Tucker exclaimed wiping the drool off his face while church if he had a normal human body would sport a nosebleed "yeah, I'm surprised I even hit that..." "church, the ingredients" church gets up and jogs towards the base intent on following through with his orders.

As Tex and Church are following through with there orders, Jaune is cleaning the grill with a moment of difficulty "sooo Jaune tell me...are you dense or you just don't care that caboose is doing all that she can to get your attention" Helen spoke materializing on Jaunes exposed right shoulder though Helen to is also out of her armor showing a very curvy woman with an equally luscious bust with a yellow two piece bikini though still wrapped in her usual yellow glow, her face is young, almost as young as caboose and her hair is short for a woman standard but it made the AI quite cute.

"If you told my younger self that then he would've made a comment how they were just nice but growing old means becoming more observant and experienced in a multitude of fields so yes, I know more then enough of what caboose has been trying to do. I first caught on when she blew up Sheila last week and I've watched her dig this pit from the roof so yes I know the lengths she's going for my attention" Jaune explained then pulled back to see the nicely cleaned grill ready for cooking burgers, Helen watched Jaune as he opened the grate of the grill cleaning out the used coal from last time Jaune made burgers "and? Aren't you going to respond to Maria's feelings?" "I never said that Helen, I'm 42 Years old and I'm not getting any younger plus Maria is only 22 so I've seen more death, destruction and mental decay then she was born" Jaune retorted with a snort then went back to his usual comment "also stop trying to set me up with Caboose! I'm perfectly fine being a Lv.30 Wizard" Helen groans rubbing the bridge of her nose of the sheer backlash the AI of Hope is trying to set her handler with the Female Soldier.

"Jaune...God Dammit this isn't dungeons and dragons for fucks sake, stop being a nerd for one day and actually get some pussy because at this rate you'll die before you have any sex" Helen exclaimed trying to steel herself of the conversation "on a similar note, I've noticed that the Tomato Can On the reds is also a D&D Fan maybe I can call him for a Dungeons and Dragons Night" "fuck you jaune, fuck you and all that you stand for" Helen retorted darkly dematerializing just as a figure leaves the base walking towards the grill.

Tex holds 2 Large Bags of Coal over both her shoulders with little and her usual smug smirk "alright tough girl, enough showing off" Allison snorted then sets down the bags of coal before joining the rest of blue team in the pool while church emerges from the base with a multitude of ingredients.

"Hey Lieutenant, I found the ingredients." Church spoke on his discovery which Jaune smile kindly at him "thank you church"

Though not much happened during the pool day which consisted of the team eating Jaunes Idaho Famous Cheeseburger then Church and Jaune used flamethrowers to turn the poll into a hot tub which naturally assisted with the blue soldiers joint and muscle pains.

So all n' all it was a very successful day off until the reds blew up Sheila AGAIN and ruined everyone's day.

-Month 2-

Jaune walks onto the roof as usual to get his hourly survey of the canyon to make sure things are as simple as he had left them in an hour ago so raising his newly rebuilt Advanced Binoculars to see a man in Black primary armor and blue secondary with his helmet on is walking towards blue base with a determined walk "Helen, Initiate Defense Protocol 556" "so just tell Sheila to meet us in front of the base?" Helen asked materializing in her usual yellow armor though Jaune just nodded before calling out into the base "Alert! Unknown Boogie coming in! Grab your guns! Tex your with me and Sheila!"

Jaune turns and jumps off the roof landing on his feet like a badass slowly walking over to the unknown soldier while tex ran out the base and caught with Jaune though holding her battle rifle ready to shoot whoever made the mistake of crossing her team "identify yourself soldier" Jaune ordered the unknown man who responded with "I'm here to replace-...Agent Idaho? Agent Texas?" Jaune and Tex looks at each other through there visors before turning back to the man who called them out by there code names "who are you? And how do you know us" Jaune called out pulling out his MD6 Magnum then trained it on the unknown man who raised his hands in defense and plea "wait Jaune..." Tex said stopping the blue leader.

Tex moves forward trying to get a good look of the man while a tank was moving by itself in the background slowly moving towards the three then stopped just behind Jaune "Lieutenant, I have received your order for a defense protocol...shall I explode this dirtbag?" The tank asked while slowly moving her barrel towards the unknown man who stepped backwards from the homicidal tank "uhhhh..." "not yet Sheila, let's see from our friend first...what's your name dirtbag and how do you know about us" "uhhhh hmmmm...Ahhh..." The Unknown Soldier takes glances from the tank who's barrel is pointed at him though continued to speak "I uhh...my name is Chrome Caboose...my sister Maria is stationed in Blood Gulch" The man now known as Chrome spoke and claims to be Maria J. Cabooses brother.

Tex pulled back now thinking before she comes to the realization "oh I remember now! Chrome Caboose, your Agent Hawaii aren't you" Chrome now known as a member of Project freelancer nodded "Hawaii? Aren't you that super quite, super anti social Agent in the back of the cafeteria and somehow became the target for souths verbal abuse?" Chrome sighed but nodded at what was essentially true from Jaunes words "yes Idaho-" Chrome confirmed before flinched at the sudden interruption of the freelancer "Chrome, I've discarded my agent name. It's Jaune now" Chrome flinched once more at the serious tone the former freelancer spoke "got it boss...anyway I was told that I would replace Agent Texas because she died in a tank explosion" Hawaii explained his reason for being in Blood Gulch.

Jaune looks over at tex who looks back broth obviously concerned by a relay of miscommunication then both there gazes returned to Chrome "Hawaii...no one reported that tex died also how did you get that information to begin with? I've done extensive work to ensure that tex remained anonymous" Chrome rubbed the back of his helmet nervously because hearing rumors during his time in Project Freelancer showed that Jaune didn't like people praying into his personal conversations or research though Chrome explained "no none! Just some guy named Vic that contacted me and said a freelancer died in Blood Gulch and he needed someone to replace her. Luckily I've learned that my baby sister is located in Blood Gulch so it wouldn't be that bad"

Jaune sighed in relief knowing some of his work did remain a secret but a very uncomfortable conversation with Vic is about to happen "Sheila, you may leave...your good to blow up tucker either way just leave" Sheila understood and started driving away towards the back of blue base "you think Sheila remembers each time she somehow gets blown up?" Tex shrugged turning towards Chrome once more "go see your sister while me and the lieutenant talk" Chrome nodded walking past the two former freelancers towards the base.

Tex slowly walked forward sitting down on an adjacent starting to think "hold on...how does blue command know i 'died' in that tank? You didn't report it in" Jaune takes off his helmet exposing his older face to the world but he too was concerned about that fact "agreed...I have a feeling that blue command knows more about what's going on then what we are reporting in...I'll look into it but until then you should go find Chrome and inform him of the situation going on during his time in Blood Gulch" Tex stood up doing a lazy salute before walking away leaving Jaune to his thoughts.

"ugh" came from the blue leader "Helen...radio Vic for me" "understood" Helen responded inside Jaunes helmet, Now with the helmet beeping slightly until Vic's answering machine came on "you have reached the mailbox of Vic, to leave a message just wait for the tone" the voice of the phone lady came on prompting Jaune to grunt "if you are finished with your message just hang up or press pound for more options" "I know you stupid bitch" Jaune commented darkly as he hated the phone lady even more then Vic and that's saying something "for delivery options, press 5" "just give me the fucking beep!" Jaune yelled into his helmet with his legendary patience thinning out faster then before "to leave a call back number, press 8, to page this person, press 6" "FUCK YOU!" Jaune yelled once again as his grip on his MD6 Pistol starts caving in the gun showing how much strength Jaune had without a strength enhancement "to make this message as urgent, press 11" "THERE IS NO ELEVEN YOU FUCKING WHORE!" "To hear this message in Spanish, press dous" "I FUCKING HATE YOU!" The beep is now heard making Jaune glad "Hey Vic it's Jaune-" "I'm sorry but this persons mailbox is full" Jaune had a massive eye twitch before roaring out in extreme anger grabbing the Boulder that was next to him and threw it over in red territory prompting Jaune to pant heavily as he did "...someone needs some anger management lessons..." Helen exclaimed inside the helmet shocked at Jaune.

Loudly someone yelled out "OH MY GOD! A BOULDER ALMOST CRUSHED ME!" It was immediately recognized as Grif from the red team "DAMMIT GOD! WHY DIDN'T YOU CRUSH GRIF!? IT WOULD'VE BEEN EASY! IM NOT QUESTIONING YOUR METHODS BUT COME ON!" Sarge immediately yelled out.

-Month 3-

Jaune remained in his room for the majority of the day during the third month while waiting for the medic to supposedly to arrive though the blonde elder man was working on his prototype shield which is coming close to being powered which means almost time for field testing.

During the last two months Jaune made mental notes of cabooses weird tendencies though that seemed to slow down a bit after the arrival of her older brother but her aggressive/jealous side seemed to appear much often but not AS often but most of the anger seemed to be directed towards either Tex or Tucker while creepily try to flirt with Jaune or do something's for him that would impress the lieutenant if not for the fact that he's creeped the fuck out like capturing the pink guy who thought he was picking flowers for some jamboree then Maria commented about torturing him for information, Jaune just didn't like what was happening and sent the pink to ensure the reds aren't thinking about a retaliation...well it's so the reds aren't running into a base with 2 Former and 1 Active freelancers.

Jaune picks up a piece of nanolaminate plating that was on the table slowly and steadily putting that piece of powerful metal into what looks a exo skeleton "remind me again why you are requesting Nanolaminate Metal from blue command? That metal is used in covenant CAS Cruisers" "this prototype wont function with the high energy source without a metal with extremely high temp. Steel won't do it as the power source would melt through that" Jaune explained as he looked at the top right corner of the desk to see a small locked box "and what is the power source I may ask" Helen asked quite intrigued about this power source.

Jaune sighed as he stopped working on his prototype shield to hang back on his chair thinking "25 Years Ago I left my Homeworld of Remnant, I was a martyr because I entered a high elite school who trains protectors of the innocent from monstrous threats...when my transcripts were found out well I think you know what happened when a bunch of stuck up and hormonal teens is involved but anyway I ran because It was all to much. While I was traveling while avoiding capture of my countries military until I found what was a holy relic with a glowing sword. I grabbed the sword thinking it was important until the relic I was in started to shift and shake then mysteriously I appeared in the honest fields of Idaho" Jaune explained his mysterious past to the AI "what happened to the sword. "Scrapped it, I used parts of that sword into the shield as well as my sword" Jaune exclaimed honestly turning his attention to the sword that's standing straight up and leaning on the desk next to Jaune "I split the power source of the sword in half and I used half of it in my sword giving the blade a micro energy field that can cut through virtually anything while I aim to give the other half to the shield for increased protection." Jaune explained what he is planning on doing as well as deconstructing an ancient alien sword.

"Also why are you working on your shield now? It's in the middle of the day" Helen asked curiously then materialized on Jaunes shoulder once more "apparently Tex and Caboose needed to do some girl things which I assume they needed church, Tucker and Hawaii for input...it's what girls do right? They take guys to model for?" Jaune asked as he never had extensive research for woman outside of the angriest during Project Freelancer.

"Jaune...at this rate your going to die without getting some pussy" Helen commented once more as she tried on numerous occasion to get Jaune laid before he somehow gets a bullet through his head, the AI turned her head towards the right end of the table to see a picture of Jaune younger self a woman who seems younger both had a milk shake in front of them with two straws "hey, what's with that picture? I don't remember you having a girlfriend?" Helen asked as she looked at Jaune shocked though he just sighed "used too" "what happened? A messy break up" Helen pryed but Jaune just chuckled at her "no no, back in Project Freelancer in its early years long before you were assigned to me" "I wasn't assigned to you, you snapped 3 soldiers necks and threatened the councilor for me" "you were crying and lonely, what else was I supposed to do?" "ANYWAY, long before you were around I've saved a young woman during a mission. It was after that, that we got closer and she and I actually had a lot in common so we ended together" Jaune spoke basically.

Helen saw through it "what's her name? And code name" Jaune sighed once more "her name is Connie, she was labeled as C.T. or Connecticut. She was a sweet woman, very compassionate and caring" "you still love her?" "Naturally. 4 years doesn't just go away Helen, she needed time to think about her situation and I understood because the way she was performing well she was at the lower tier of the leaderboards that was until...she escaped" Jaune just sighed to himself looking over at the picture seeing the younger version of himself and Connie look so happy "I've never told her how much she meant to me until it was to late..." "...this got dark fast..." Jaune snorted chuckling until the base shook from an explosion and church shouted out "Lieutenant! The reds are attacking!" Jaune grunted grabbing his sword then getting up from his seat "enough dwelling in the past, it's time to be a leader" Jaune turns and starts walking towards the door with a very determined look

—

Red Team-

Sarge -Red Leader-

Simmons -Second in Command-

Lopez(Possessed) -Mechanically Trained-

Donut -Recruit with a Good Arm-

Grif -Good Driver and Pilot-

Dom -Designated Pilot and Explosives Expert-

Blue Team-

Jaune Arc -Blue Leader-

Church(Possessed Lopez) -Second in Command-

Helen(Artificial Intelligence of Hope) -AI Partner to Jaune-

Tucker -Unknown-

Caboose -Mechanical Expert and Recruit Armor Driver-

Sheila -Tank AI-

Allison Church aka Tex -Former Freelancer turned Recruit Blue-

Chrome Caboose aka Agent Hawaii -Freelancer-

—

Polls

Poll 1: this is for you harem lovers, and let's be honest even with all that shit going on. There has been zero romantic connection between Church and Tex except for the constant name calling and fighting aka Tex beating up church.

Option 1: Allow Tex to be Romantically involved with jaune(Harem Option) - 1

Option 2: Stick to Jaune x Caboose - 1

Poll 2:

Option 1: Take Gamma aka Gary which means more power for Jaune - 1

Option 2: don't take Gamma aka The Meta gets it - 1

Poll 3:

Option 1: Jaune Takes Wyoming's Temporal Distortion - 1

Option 2: Jaune doesn't take the armor enhancement - 1

Poll 4:

Option 1: Take Omega aka More power for jaune - 1

Option 2: Jaune doesn't take omega aka Meta takes it - 1

Poll 5: it may piss south off but she knows better then to make Jaune mad

Option 1: Jaune takes Delta from south - 1

Option 2: Delta goes with Caboose then Meta takes it - 1

Poll 6:

Option 1: Take the bubble shield from south

Option 2: Don't take the bubble shield aka Meta takes it - 2


End file.
